Crossing Fates
by JMRocketeer
Summary: COMBO OF INUYASHA AND YUGIOH----MOSTLY YUGIOH!!! Mokuba gets unwillingly fused with a shard of the SHikon Jewel. Yugi, Yami, and Seto all have to work together to get rid of it!! R&R plz!! cookie to whomever does!!!^^
1. the boring yet IMPORTANT part

Hello, fellow ficcie readers. My name is Jessica and I do enjoy reading and writing fan fictions. My two favorite anime shows are Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha. I've already written a fan fiction for YGO and attempted to write one for Inuyasha but gave up. So, to please both my Inuyasha loving and YGO loving friends, I made a combo! ^^ If you, the reader, don't watch both of the shows then you most likely wont understand most of it but I tried to make it easily understood. Everything in the story goes only as far as the dubs go and is some of what I picked up here and there about the episodes to come. Like, for example, I might portray Malik and Naraku incorrectly because I've only seen a little bit of them in the dubs. So if I depict a character wrong, please inform me in reviews or by email. It would be much appreciated. Now we've gotten through he monotonous part, so we can finally move onto the actual story part!! Yay!! ^^ Thnx for your attention!! 


	2. CHAPTER FOUR: STRAWBERRY MILK FOR MOKUBA...

HHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWDDDIIEE HOO!! Now that you're done reading the TEDIOUS part, you can read the actual story!!! YAY!!! I know, this chappie is short. The next one is pretty short. And the one after that is really short. But Chappie Four is LOOOOOOOONG!!! Here's George with the Disclaimer. (He's got the flu so be nice)  
  
George: **cough** Jessica **ahem** doesn't own **voice is going scratchy** YU-GI-OH. **cough**..**sniff**.need...more..**cough**..medicine.  
  
Awwwww..poor Georgie!! Ah well. Onto the story while I make Georgie some chicken soup.^^  
  
CHAPTER 1: STRAWBERRY MILK FOR MOKUBA KAIBA  
  
Mokuba was falling. Falling, into a pit of darkness. Suddenly, he saw a tiny sparkle of light falling next to him. He reached out his arm slowly, trying to fight off the momentum of falling. As his hand grew closer, the light grew brighter. Just as he was about to envelop the sparkle into his fist, a swirl of colors appeared and encircled him. A large, golden eye appeared between Mokuba's hand and the shimmering object. Mokuba found that he had stopped falling and watched as the glitter of light continued to fall into the never-ending pit. He looked at the golden eye and reached out to touch it when he felt pulled backward, faster than the speed of light, while dancing memories of his short life mixed with those of Ancient Egypt and Japan in the Feudal Era.  
  
Mokuba awoke in a cold sweat. Moist drops rolled down his cheeks and his hands felt clammy. "Not this dream again!" he said aloud.  
  
Mokuba had had these dreams for six days now and tonight was number seven. He got out of bed and slipped on his black-as-night fuzzy slippers. He walked down the hall to the elevator and yawned as he woke up the elevator boy. (A/N: Okies, I dun really know if the Kaiba mansion has an elevator, but you'd think that there is one, you know.)  
  
"Where would you like to go to, Master Mokub- Moku- **Yawn**- Mokuba-san?" the elevator boy mumbled sleepily.  
  
"The kitchen, please." Mokuba nodded off but awoke with a start when the elevator 'dinged' their arrival.  
  
"I'll be waiting here for your departure, **Yawn** Mokuba-san." The elevator boy fell asleep, barely making out the last syllable before his first snore.  
  
Mokuba treaded softly down the hallway and into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a mug. He filled it with milk and poured in some Nesquik Strawberry Milk powder stuff. He stirred for a while and then set it into the microwave and pushed the button for Hot Chocolate. He began to inhale for his first snore, when the timer went off and he jerked awake. He took out his strawberry milk and trudged to the elevator. He pushed the button, yawned, woke up the elevator boy, yawned, told him to got to the sixth floor, yawned, and walked into the sixth floor hallway.  
  
Mokuba peered inside the doorway of the third room on the right and saw his big brother lightly snoring on a bed. Mokuba walked up to his brother and set his mug down next to a digital clock displaying 3:07 AM. He shook off his slippers and crawled under the covers. Mokuba snuggled next to Seto, who wrapped his arms around his younger sibling.  
  
"Good night, big brother."  
  
"Good night, little brother." 


End file.
